Bitter Springs
(Memorial) |footer = }} Bitter Springs is an NCR refugee camp in the far northeastern side of the Mojave Wasteland. Background In the past century, Bitter Springs was used by the Great Khans as a semi-permanent community. Due to prolonged conflict with the NCR, the Great Khans were eventually tracked back to Bitter Springs by NCR forces. The assault that rapidly followed was known as the Bitter Springs Massacre due to the NCR’s 1st Recon being ordered to shoot down dozens of young, old, and wounded Khans who attempted to escape through a southern slot canyon from a location called Coyote Tail Ridge. Today, Bitter Springs hosts refugees from settlements Caesar's Legion are razing; a situation that is becoming increasingly untenable.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout The camp consists of NCR tents to the north and refugee tents at the south end of the camp. The doctor's tent is amongst the NCR tents facing the refugees and Captain Gilles can usually be found sitting by the campfire at the center. Approaching the area from the west-southwest will reveal 12 graves, six on each side of the path, containing miscellaneous loot. Great Khan iconography and graffiti can still be found about the camp, illustrating their previous ownership. Atop one of the graves, a Great Khan spike helmet can be found. Related quests * Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues * Climb Ev'ry Mountain * I Forgot to Remember to Forget * No, Not Much Notes * Bringing Cass as a companion upon visit may make her complain that the camp "stinks of piss and vomit." * Some NCR troopers may mutter something about a ghost haunting the mountains. * The NCR flag will be upside down until the quest No, Not Much is completed. This is because the NCR uses it as a sign of distress, just like the American flag today). * During the No, Not Much quest, the option is present to irradiate a portion of the camp (1-3 rads per second), though unlike Cottonwood Cove this does not actually kill the soldiers stationed at the location. * Bitter Springs can be a very difficult location to reach, as the route to it is frequented by deathclaws and cazadores. Following the bank of the lake is slightly less difficult than the land route. * Sometimes a gecko can spawn in the middle of Bitter Springs and kill some refugees. There is no way around it other than killing it quickly. ** A cazador also has the potential to spawn upon fast traveling to or close to Bitter Springs. * All the refugees have crippled legs, but no health damage. * As with Camp Forlorn Hope and Goodsprings Cemetery, ghostly sounds can be heard among the graves. * In one of the tents, there is a picture of a ranger lying on the ground with four arrows in his side. A caption below reads "A GOOD RANGER." A similar picture can be seen on a road sign on one of the loading screens. Appearances Bitter Springs appears only in Fallout: New Vegas and the graphic novel All Roads. Behind the scenes Bitter Springs is based on the real world location of Bitter Spring, south of the Valley of Fire State Park in Clark County, Nevada. Bugs * You can get infinite experience by doing Mister Sandman kills on a sleeping child (since they do not die) in one of the tents. Sometimes after an X amount of kills you might be teleported inside of a rock near Hidden Valley. * You may find Captain Gilles typing on an invisible keyboard. Gallery Fallout New Vegas Bitter Springs (2).jpg Fallout New Vegas Bitter Springs.jpg|Aerial view of Bitter Springs FoNV Bitter Springs Regulations.png|Camp regulations References Category:Bitter Springs Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Bitter Springs es:Bitter Springs it:Bitter Springs pl:Bitter Springs ru:Биттер-Спрингс uk:Бітер-Спрінгс zh:苦泉镇